SGBLikesToPlay
"A group of guys who enjoy recording commentary with games they love, and games they hate. It all depends on what we're in the mood for, but each of us tries to bring something different to the table. We also like to talk a lot of trash to each other. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the videos. Be sure to browse our videos to find older playthroughs." ''-''SGBlikestoplay, About SGBlikestoplay is the name of the Let's Play channel started up by Johnny and Elliot of the Super Gaming Brothers. The Channel The channel was created on June 29, 2009 and has since become a side project from Johnny's review channel, it is also where Elliot continues to be a member of the Super Gaming Brothers. During the New Super Mario Bros. Wii let's play, Matt Metelli joined as a permanent member of the channel and Mark made his debut outside of cameos on SomecallmeJohnny. Channel Membthe most LPs, being the main LP player though he does often let the others take over some games. He is shown to get quite frustrated with Elliot's play style and coined the phrases; "Elliot, Seriously?!" and "How's that phone by the way?". *The orten Gaming BOSS!! Like in the below.com Haha just joking but The orten Gaming BOSS!! Is real!! Just Litsen to me Becos Am the BOSS!! Like the orten BOSS!! Haha joking again no im NOT haha ok now am seriesli ok BYE guyzz BUT DONT FORGET TO GO IN TO THE ORTEN BOSS!!.COM COMENT IN THE BELOW HAHA OK BYE AND THANKS FOR ME BYE BYE!: Johnny's younger step-brother, he is undoubtedly the worst gamer of the three, but he has his moments of glory. While he utterly failed in the Mario and Crash 3 LPs, he has shown competence in the Silent Hill and LA Noire LPs (even if his driving in the Latter was questionable) He is also responsible for many of the running gags such as "Peeeee" or "Fuzzy Meatloaf". *'Matthew "Matt" Metelli': Matt is the best friend of Johnny and is about the same in terms of gameplay experience and skill. He is a self proclaimed troll but has shown that he is a brilliant gamer and is a fan favorite since he was brought into the group in 2011. *'Mark Ortiz': John's younger biological brother and somewhat frequent member of the SGB crew. Mark is in the military and does not appear much because of this. Despite this, he is shown to be something of a gamer and must enjoy spending time with his brothers playing games as he seems to get into the gameplay. Whenever he appears it does take a while for him to get into the spirit and actually contribute to the conversation (though most of it is cursing whenever he fails). He is the least experienced as a gamer and has admitted that he rarely plays some of the games he help let's plays. Games Played *List of SGB Let's Plays Category:Groups Category:SGB Members, Guests and Channels Category:Browse Category:YouTube Channels